The invention relates generally to outboard motors including steering handles which are laterally swingable to steer the outboard motor and which include a rotary handle part operably connected to the throttle to control engine speed and which can be connected to the transmission for control thereof in coordination with engine speed control. One example of such an outboard motor is disclosed in the U.S. Soder U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,251, issued Sept. 29, 1959.
More particularly, the invention relates to extension handles or auxiliary handles which are adapted for use with such outboard motors and which are removably connectable to such steering handles. One example of a prior auxiliary or extension handle is disclosed in the U.S. Carmichael U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,544, issued Mar. 1, 1960.